Play Your Guitar With Murray (song)
"Play Your Guitar with Murray" is a song inspiring kids to play their guitars along with Murray. The song was inspired by Murray's Guitar Playing Skit. Origins Music * Rock and Roll Songwriting Greg had an idea of writing a song about Murray playing his guitar. Production Songwriting Greg does the lead vocals, Paul Field provides the backing vocals, and Paul Paddick provides additional vocals. Murray plays the bass and electric guitars, Jeff plays the piano and organ, and Tony Henry plays the drums. Song Credits 2001 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics and Original Idea: Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2001 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Paul Field * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Tambourine - Dominic Lindsay Wiggledancing! Live In Concert Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Paul Field * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass/Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt Lyrics Play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. He loves to sing while he strums a chord. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya. He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Whoa ho, play that guitar, Murray! Woo hoo!) Now play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. He loves to sing while he strums a chord. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya. He loves to play for Captain Feathersword. (Woah ho, now you're really broken, Murray!) Play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. (spoken) Come on, everybody, get your guitars and play them with the king of guitars, Murray! Yeah! Play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. Come on and play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. Let's all play and sing. Let's all play, let's all play, LET"S ALL PLAY AND SING!!!!! Episode Performances *LCAW: Episode 14 Video Performances *Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's A Wiggly Party *Live Hot Potatoes! (video) *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) Album Appearance *Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party (album) *Live Hot Potatoes Gallery PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Play Your Guitar with Murray PlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|The Wiggles playing guitars Murray,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Dominic playing guitars WagsandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Wags playing guitars MurraySingingPlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|Murray playing his guitar MurrayandDominicField.jpg|Murray and Dominic playing guitars MurrayandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Henry playing guitars The4Murrays.jpg|The 4 Murrays The2Murrays.jpg|The 2 Murrays MurrayandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy playing guitars MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-Live.jpg|2001 live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2002Live.jpg|2002 live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2002.jpg|2002 version File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2003Live.jpg|2003 live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2004Live.jpg|2004 live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2005Live.jpg|2005 live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-USALive.jpg|Connecticut live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2006Live.png|2006 live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2007Live.jpg|2007 live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-UKLive.jpg|UK live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2008Live.jpg|2008 live File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2012Live.jpg|2012 live thewigglesconcert19.jpg|2008 US live dsc_8142.jpg|2010 live 1633849641_908ab80a44_o.jpg|2007 US live 323494696_49f47f7546_o.jpg|2006 Racing to The Rainbow live 133.JPG|2011 live 2977083828_a4aa72e32e_o.jpg|2008 live without The Murray Balloon GregandMurrayonGoodMorningAmerica.jpg MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Celebration! songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 3 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 5 Category:End Credit Songs